Dance with Me
by Akuma Ouji
Summary: This is a crossover story about my character Gabriel from a novel of mine and Claude from Vampire Kisses. It contains slash.


Gabriel gazed off into the dark sky. The moon shone brightly over the small town he had wandered into to. He wasn't exactly sure where he was or how he got there, but it was a dull little town. He sighed and sat down, putting a hand on his knee. He was sitting on the roof of a small store, probably a convenient store. Edgar, his raven, was perched lightly on his shoulder, his wings and head tucked in. Gabriel glanced at him and lifted his hand to gently stroke his soft head. That's when something caught his eye. He stood up, making Edgar jump suddenly and spread his wings.

Gabriel looked from side to side, carefully examining every inch of his surroundings. Since he was a dhampir his senses were stronger than those of a vampire. As he examined the forest across the street, he could have sworn he saw a figure staring at him. Gabriel squinted his glowing red eye to see it closer, but the figure was already gone. He sighed and put his hand up to his cheek, jumping a little as he felt his eye patch. He thought he'd get used to it by now. The scent still hung in the air. That faint scent that he vaguely recognized, but couldn't make out.

He sat back down and thought. It wasn't a vampire…but it sort of resembled one. That's when, it hit him. He felt stupid for not knowing before what it was lurking in the forest. It was a dhampir, just like him.

"Gabriel! Are you ready yet?" Velkan called as he poked his head inside the bathroom. Gabriel threw a towel at his face and said, "Does it look like it?"

Velkan just laughed and walked off, shutting the door behind him. A few minutes later, Gabriel emerged from the bathroom, his dress dragging behind him on the carpet. "Okay, I'm ready." He said to Velkan, looking down a bit. Velkan whistled at him jokingly making Gabriel's cheeks turn pink.

"Well, let's get going then. The Coffin Club isn't too far down the street, but first let's go over our plan." Velkan said. "You remember what you have to do right?"

Gabriel nodded slowly, piddling with the lace on his sleeves. Velkan studied his face for a moment then said, "Let's go over it anyway. Okay, so there have been rumors that a group of people are sneaking into the very back of the Coffin Club and raping young women. That's why you're in a dress." He said, gesturing to Gabriel. "So, what we're going to do is this: I'm going to keep watch while you sneak into the back and try and catch the guys who are doing this. Got it?"

Gabriel nodded again, this time more certain, and then stood up. "Well, let's go." He said. Velkan nodded too and followed him out of the hotel room.

There was a long line to the entrance of the Coffin Club. Velkan and Gabriel stood in the very back behind some girl with raven black hair. Gabriel peeked around the line to see how many people were in front of them. There were at least twenty. He groaned lightly and looked down at his black, satin dress. It went past his feet and was embroidered with lace. He also wore a black, lace dress hat slanted across his left eye where his eye patch would normally be. Plus Velkan got him a black wig tied in long pigtails that went past his shoulders. Most boys would usually feel silly wearing a dress and wig, but Gabriel…actually liked it. He wasn't sure if that was normal or not, but didn't really care.

After a few long, good minutes they finally reached the entrance. The guy sitting there taking IDs looked Gabriel over and winked. Gabriel felt his cheeks turned pink and he looked down. Velkan gave the guy their IDs showing they were over eighteen, even though Gabriel was only seventeen, and let them in.

The club was full of Goth people. Some where dancing, others were at the bar. They all kind of creeped Gabriel out, even though most people would think he was one himself due to his normal attire of a loose black t-shirt and belted, torn black pants. He looked around a bit and felt people staring at him. He jumped as he felt someone grab onto his arm, then relaxed as he realized it was Velkan. The werewolf leaned down and whispered in his ear, "I saw some guys walking toward the back. They looked kind of suspicious. Go back there and check it out."

Gabriel nodded nervously and made his way toward the back as Velkan stood in the front keeping watch. As he walked, Gabriel noticed a door on one of the side walls. He stopped and tilted his head a bit, wondering what was behind it. An aroma was coming from behind the door. _Vampires_. He thought as he started walking toward it.

When he got there, he put his ear up to the door and clearly heard voices. "Welcome to The Dungeon." They said. He squinted his eye and opened the door, quickly slipping inside. There was a tall, kind of bulky vampire sitting at the entrance to another room. Gabriel walked slowly over to him, keeping alert. When the vampire noticed him he asked, "Where's your pass, miss?"

Gabriel tried to think of something quick and in a light, girly voice he said, "I…uh…forgot it." Then smiled, showing his fangs. The vampire laughed lightly and opened the door. "Well, just don't let it happen again." He said in a friendly way.

Gabriel walked in the entrance that opened up into a bigger room. He held his nose as the scent of many vampires hit him. _Another club?_ He thought as he looked around at all the vampires dancing and drinking blood at the bar. Gabriel gagged a bit. He had never tasted blood before since dhampires where able to live without it, but sometimes the scent of blood made his throat dry and thirsty. He shook his head a bit to clear his senses then started walking over to a quieter area in the back.

He sat down at a table, trying to avoid being seen. He hoped none of the vampires would notice him, seeing as dhampires do not have shadows, but they still had reflections. If any of the vampires were carrying some metal or something that reflected, his cover would be blown. Then again, maybe dhampires were welcome in this club. He didn't really bother to think about it. Instead he just looked down a bit.

A new aroma filled his scent glands. Human. Gabriel looked up and noticed three girls sitting at the table across from his. Two of them were definitely vampires, but the third was human. She looked familiar somehow. Then he remembered she was the girl with the raven black hair standing in front of them in the line to get into the other club, the Coffin Club. What was a human doing here? Surrounded by blood thirsty leeches? He couldn't believe the vampires didn't smell her out by now.

Gabriel was so focused on the human girl; he didn't notice someone tapping his shoulder. He looked up and saw a guy around his age looking down at him, smiling. The guy was neither a vampire nor human. His scent seemed vaguely recognizable. Gabriel thought for a moment then remembered that his scent was the same scent he had smelt that night on the roof. So this was the other dhampir!

He stared up at him surprised. The dhampir laughed a bit and said, "Am I really that good looking?"

Gabriel felt his cheeks turn light red. He really was good looking. Wait. Why was he thinking another guy was good looking? He struggled with that thought for a moment, but was torn away from it when the dhampir asked him to dance. He didn't really know what to say for a moment, he just sat there stuttering. Finally Gabriel decided to just go ahead and do it. One dance wouldn't kill him. He stood up and the other dhampir took his hand. Gabriel blushed more and looked into his brown eyes. He felt a tight feeling in his chest and his head felt light. He didn't really understand why the other male was making him feel this way, but tried to shake it off. The dhampir smiled at him and said, "I'm Claude."

Gabriel tried to smile back and said in his girl voice, "I-I'm…um, Gabriella." He lied. Claude smiled more and pulled Gabriel to the dance floor. As they were walking, Gabriel spotted a vampire leaning against the back wall with flippy, purple hair. Although he couldn't be certain, he could have sworn the vampire was staring right at Claude.

When they got to the dance floor, a slow song was playing. _Great_, thought Gabriel. Claude put his hand on Gabriel's waist and held his other hand in the air. They danced slowly through the crowd of vampires, Gabriel trying to be unnoticed. Then again, if Claude was here, it must be okay for dhampires to be in the club. He relaxed a bit, but still felt nervous being so close to the other male. He looked up into his eyes, Claude looking back. They danced for awhile, and then decided to take a break once the slow songs were over.

Claude pulled him away from the crowd and back over to the table Gabriel was seated at before. They sat next to each other and Claude offered him something to drink. Gabriel refused; knowing everything in the bar had blood in it. He just sat there, looking down a bit, trying to think of a way to get away from Claude and back to the other club where Velkan was. Claude sat there in silence by him, then slowly put an arm over his shoulder and said, "Hey, want to come back with me to my hotel room?"

Gabriel froze. That was the last thing he wanted. He tried to think up a good excuse, but before he could, Claude stood up and pulled Gabriel up with him. "Come on, it'll be fun." Claude said with slight mischief in his voice. Gabriel saw no other way out of this, so he just nodded shakily. Claude smiled and grabbed his hand, then started walking toward the entrance.

When they got into the other club, Gabriel quickly looked around for Velkan, but couldn't spot him. _He must have already left_, he thought panicky. Claude kept pulling him along as they walked out of the human club and into the night outside. The air was cool and a bit damp. Claude stopped and looked down the street. "I'm staying at that big hotel over there." He said gesturing at the same hotel Gabriel and Velkan were staying at. Gabriel felt kind of relieved. Maybe Velkan was there.

When they got to Claude's hotel room, Claude sat down on the small sofa and patted the seat beside him. Gabriel swallowed the lump in his throat and sat down. The other dhampir slowly put his arm around Gabriel, making him jump a bit. _What was he doing? _Gabriel thought. Claude rubbed his arm slowly, making Gabriel shiver more. Then his hand fell down to his waist. Gabriel knew his face was red, he could feel his body heating up as Claude touched him. He should feel disgusted having another guy touch him that way, but to him it felt…arousing.

Gabriel shivered more as he felt Claude's hand move around to his thigh. He could feel his breath on his neck as Claude's face got closer. Gabriel let out a small whimper as Claude kissed his soft flesh. Claude seemed to notice this, for he smiled and kissed it more. "Nggh…" Gabriel whined. Claude nibbled at his neck gently, making Gabriel moan. The other male pulled away and said, "Want more?"

Gabriel nodded without thinking and in an instant he felt warmness envelope his neck once again. Claude sucked and licked lightly while his hand explored Gabriel's front side. Gabriel moaned and gasped as the other dhampir touched him. _Don't get hard… _he thought desperately. If he got hard, Claude would surely find out he was really a guy. He felt his underwear become tighter as Claude kept feeling all over him. _No…_ he thought again as he tried to fight it, but it was too late. He felt Claude's hand glide over the lump between his legs and he let out a loud moan.

The other male immediately jumped back. Gabriel looked down, his face red. Claude stared at him with a surprised look before saying, "Y-You're a guy…?"

Gabriel nodded briskly and after a few moments of silence, he stood up and said in his normal voice, "Well…um, I better be going…"

As he turned to leave he felt Claude grab his wrist tightly. Gabriel glanced over his shoulder at him and tried to pull away, but Claude held on tight. "No…stay awhile." He said with slight malevolence in his voice.

Gabriel felt a pit of worry form in his stomach. What did Claude want? "But I…really…have to go." He said, and tried to pull his hand away once again. Claude stood up and yanked him back, pulling him over to the bed. Gabriel struggled to get out of his grasp, but Claude was stronger than him. He pushed him down onto the bed and crawled on top of him.

"So…what's your _real _name?" Claude asked as he gazed down at Gabriel. Gabriel trembled with anxiety as he replied, "G-Gabriel."

"Gabriel…" Claude repeated, then smiled devilishly and grabbed Gabriel's hat, yanking it and his wig off. His jet black, shoulder length hair fell in his face and Claude brushed it away, taking his chin in his hand. Gabriel tried not to look at him in the eyes, but he found it so hard not to. Claude's deep brown eyes met his red one, and Gabriel saw a mixture of emotions in them. He flinched a little and turned his head as Claude leaned in and kissed his scar wear his left eye used to be.

Gabriel jumped as he felt a warm tongue lick down his cheek and neck. Claude kissed his collarbone then slowly started unbuttoning his dress. Gabriel just lay there, paralyzed with fear. He had never done anything like this before. Once Claude got his dress unbuttoned he sat up and yanked it off, making Gabriel let out a yelp. Claude threw the satin dress onto the floor and left Gabriel laying there, trembling in his boxers. Then Gabriel felt the weight on him lift as Claude crawled off the bed and started taking his own clothes off.

Once Claude was fully naked he slowly crept back over to Gabriel and turned him so he was flat on his back. Claude gazed down at him with hunger in his eyes, which made Gabriel shiver even more. Claude started kissing down his chest, stopping to suck on his nipple for a bit, and then continued down. Gabriel lay there letting out gasps of pleasure, then grabbed onto the bedspread as Claude got down to his boxer line. He set up and played with the rim a bit, then tugged them down.

Gabriel was already very hard and he could feel Claude was too as his member rubbed against his leg. Gabriel heard him moan lightly before bending over and gently licking the tip of the other male's member. Gabriel shut his eye tight as pleasure washed over him. Claude toyed with him for awhile, licking and nipping at the tip, and then he took it into his mouth and sucked gently. Gabriel moaned and tightened his grip on the bed sheets. Claude kept sucking, going faster every second. Gabriel felt himself getting closer to orgasm and groaned Claude's name. With that, Claude stopped and looked down at him. Gabriel opened his bright, red eye when he felt the warmness leave his lower half. He looked up at Claude with a pleading look in his eye to continue, but Claude only smirked.

Gabriel wondered what he was thinking, and then gasped as Claude rolled him over onto his back. He struggled to look behind him at what Claude was doing and saw him get up and walk over to his suitcase, pulling out a small bottle of something. When Claude returned, he squeezed some of the liquid onto his own member and tossed the bottle onto the floor. Gabriel froze as he realized what Claude was planning to do. He felt Claude position himself against him, getting ready to shove it in. Gabriel felt his heart racing faster as he started struggling to get away from him, but Claude held him down. Gabriel cried out in pain and fear as he felt the other male's member entering him. He struggled more, but Claude held onto his wrists, pinning him down against the bed as he continued to shove it in.

Gabriel screamed and tried to kick as he felt Claude thrusting into him. Pain surged through his body and he felt stiff. It hurt. It hurt so badly. He just wanted it all to stop. He could hear Claude grunting as he continued shoving it in and out fast. Gabriel lay there limp, taking it all in. He felt liquid running down his thighs as Claude thrust faster. Gabriel tried to yell again, but no sound escaped his lips.

After a few minutes that seemed like agonizing hours, he heard Claude gasp loud and felt hot liquid pouring into him. Claude slowly pulled his member out and tried to catch his breath, then looked down at Gabriel who was curled up on the bed, crying.

Claude froze in shock as he realized what he had just done. He had gotten too carried away and hurt him. He bent down and picked Gabriel up in his arms, saying he was sorry repeatedly, but Gabriel pushed him away and slid off the bed, struggling to get to his dress. When he reached it, he put it on quickly and tried to stand, but fell backwards. Claude caught him in his arms and said gently, "Take it easy for a bit…"

Gabriel rubbed the tears away from his eye and tore away from his grasp, running out of the hotel room with blood trailing behind him. Claude stood there for a minute, and then sat back down on his bed feeling guilty about what he had just done.

Gabriel raced toward his hotel room, the pain in his anal area growing stronger. He hoped Velkan was there. He would know what do to. He didn't even know which way he was going. His mind was in a dizzy blur. Gabriel felt his legs growing weaker and it seemed like the hallway was swaying from side to side. He felt himself fall, then everything went black.


End file.
